Milestone
by mrtysh
Summary: Light and Ryuuzaki went all the way together. And loved it. -L Ryuuzaki /Light, graphic yaoi lemon, AU, a little OOC.


**DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to the characters in this Fan Fiction. I'm just experimenting with them a little like many others ;)**

**A/N: Woohoo! Another lemon~ An L/Light; my favorite Death Note pairing! This one was fun to write, even though I spent about two months working on it :/ I hope you enjoy it! OH, a note: L is 'Ryuuzaki' in this fic. Literally, he's never called 'L.' I KNOW L is his real name, but it's my fic, so I'll write it how I want. ;)**

**WARNING: Detailed yaoi lemon (Male/Male; graphic sex), AU, slight OOCness.**

**

* * *

**

**Milestone**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

"You lucky bastard! I have two essays to start on and a chapter to read in Business for the Intellectual. I'm green with envy," A good-hearted male voice chuckled.

"I express my sympathies to you, Light. Apparently, studying in the department of Law at this point in my education simply requires that I sit in a crowded, stuffy classroom and listen to lectures; meanwhile completing any assignments I may have."

"Consider yourself blessed, Ryuuzaki." Light inhaled the fresh outside air for a few seconds. "Well, I really should be getting home to my apartment to start on all this. See you later!"

"Later, Light." Ryuuzaki gave a curt wave and trekked off in the opposite direction towards the dormitory building he had been assigned to. A soothing, evening zephyr flowed through his black mass of hair and rustled his large white t-shirt. His old, worn jeans trailed down past his ankles and drug on the ground, edges frayed noticeably. The inevitable scraping of the soles of his battered brown sneakers on the sidewalk entranced him in a way that motivated him to keep walking.

After a short bit of walking, Ryuuzaki approached his dormitory building, Smithson Hall. The five-story housing structure held over three-hundred fifty occupants and counting; it would soon grow too crowded for peaceful living.

Approaching the glass front door, he swung it open only to be blasted by a wave of frigid air. The dormitory lobby had been decorated with cheerful, summery objects; such as Hawaiian flowers and bright colored ribbons. No heads turned as he trudged to the elevators, pressing the designated button and awaiting its arrival.

The bell sounded and the elevator door opened. Ryuuzaki nonchalantly stepped into its empty confines, pressing the number "3" and leaning back against the wall, careful not to drop his heavy pile of books. He had unconsciously closed his eyes to the harsh, white lighting of the elevator as he climbed his floors.

Shortly after, the bell sounded again and he walked out of the elevator into a seemingly vacant hallway. All the residents must have either been outside or already in their rooms.

In all its peculiarity, a loud creaking of a bed could be heard at the middle of the hall. An infamously loud moan split the silence, which got Ryuuzaki praying, _That better not be coming from 322... _

His hopes were shattered as he approached the dormitory room 322, the room that he shared with Mail "Matt" Jeevas. The bed creaking, now accompanied by excruciatingly noisy moans and other... _sounds_, was caused by the frequently occurring evening activities of Matt and his exuberant boyfriend, Mihael "Mello" Keehl. Certainly the entire hallway's residents, and even the surrounding hallways, were now disrupted.

Sighing, Ryuuzaki turned on his heel and sought out the elevator once more. He couldn't go in there if he wanted to remain sane. Normally, the pair of lovers would be in Mello's room two floors up, except on weekends, or would have finished with each other by this time of night.

Exasperatedly, he pulled out his cell phone and noted the time of eight forty-nine. The sun was rapidly setting, and most dormitory residents were in their rooms studying and quiet. It was a Thursday, after all. _Perhaps I could walk across the street and have coffee, then come back? _Ryuuzaki thought, stepping into the elevator again.

A better idea struck him as he stared at his black phone. He could call Light with the hopes of being able to spend one night with him, and get away from his roommate's precious utilization of visiting hours.

After leaving the elevator once again and stepping outside, Ryuuzaki flipped open his phone and sifted through his contact list to find "Light Yagami" and pressed "Call." Bringing the phone to his ear, the familiar ring sounded.

"_Hello?_"

"Hello, Light. It's Ryuuzaki. I was calling to ask a huge favor of you."

"_Sure, Ryuuzaki. What is it?_" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Well, long story short, would you let me stay with you at your apartment with you tonight? Just for tonight is all... It's difficult to explain..."

"_Of course you can! It's not a problem. I'm not busy right now; I already finished all my work. I'll be waiting for you!_"

"Thank you so much, Light. I owe you one! See you in a few minutes... Bye." Ryuuzaki hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket, his pace quickening so he could make it before darkness set in. Light's apartment was on the other end of the To-Oh campus in the on-campus apartment complex. He was relieved that there were no visiting hours or dorm moderators there, or he'd be completely screwed.

The apartment complex seemed... vacant. Almost all the lights were off, and no one seemed to be loitering around the area. Checking his phone for what seemed like the billionth time that evening, Ryuuzaki discovered that it was only four past nine; not many would be asleep this early. Perhaps only a few students lived in this complex?

Nevertheless, Ryuuzaki made his way to Light's apartment; second floor, two doors down. He knew the apartment by heart; he had been here to visit many times over the months. Light was a very hospitable and friendly person, and the two of them had similar views on life, so they interacted well with each other.

He placed a firm knock on the spotless white door, the sound seemingly echoing around him. A moment later, the door was swung open to reveal the tidiest apartment ever kept by a university student, and an equally tidy nineteen-year-old standing before him in a beige T-shirt and… black boxers.

"Good evening, Light. Thank you very much for having me tonight... I apologize for such late notice." Ryuuzaki stepped inside when gestured, removing his battered shoes beforehand. The smell of fresh coffee entered his nostrils as he took in the familiar atmosphere—welcoming earth tones, cleanliness, and catalogued tranquility.

"Ryuuzaki, it's not any problem. I don't have a class until three tomorrow, anyway..." He hesitated before asking, "What happened?"

"Well, Matt brought his boyfriend—" He began.

"Mello?" Light asked, directing Ryuuzaki to sit at the small kitchen table.

"Yes... He brought Mello to _our _room... I'll just say that they were slightly preoccupied when I arrived."

Light's caramel eyes widened to match the size of saucers. It instantly clicked in his highly intellectual brain; what was meant by the statement. "Oh... Well, then, you're m-more than welcome here... Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please." Ryuuzaki noted Light's sudden change in demeanor, accompanied by his stammering. That wasn't like him at all.

A few minutes later, a piping green mug of coffee along with a small bowl of sugar cubes was set down on the table. Light retrieved his own cup and sat in front of Ryuuzaki, sipping cautiously at the steaming liquid. An eyebrow was raised as his company dropped sugar cube after sugar cube into the coffee, nearly overflowing the mug.

Only after the small bowl had been emptied did Ryuuzaki lift the cup to his lips eagerly. The heavily sweetened taste lulled him; momentarily retracting him from the harsh reality of life. Light, watching the entire display, gazed intently at him; eyes reading him like a children's book.

"So, Light, how did you progress with your assignments?" Ryuuzaki broke the silence.

"The reading was simple enough, and I began the essays with a strong outline and hopes of receiving excellent marks on them. I was pleasantly surprised at the ease of completion; thanks for your concern!" Light smiled warmly.

Half of the cup emptied, Ryuuzaki took another heaping sip of his coffee. Certainly coffee at this time of night would force one to stay awake later than necessary? "It is an automatic question, Light. I care for you, and I should therefore always express even minor concern for your endeavors as well as my own."

Whether Light himself noticed it or not, a light blush tinted his cheeks and he smiled softly. "Here, let me take that for you..." He picked up Ryuuzaki's now empty cup and took it to the sink, rinsing it off along with his own empty cup and the small bowl. "Feel free to make yourself at home; relax on the couch..." His voice trailed off.

Ryuuzaki did as suggested, standing and making his way to the burgundy couch across the room. He couldn't help but exhale as he sank into its fluffy, comforting cushions. Light followed shortly after and plopped down next to him, tucking his arms behind his head and sighing contentedly.

"Hey... Ryuuzaki?" Light turned his head toward him.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever..." he gulped somewhat nervously, "thought about being with anyone?"

Ryuuzaki blinked, taking in the question. "Well... Not really. There aren't any females I appreciate; they are too high strung and opinionated... Why, Light?"

"A-Ah... I just wondered, I suppose..." The hesitation worried Light himself, but something inside him was advising him to continue with his conversation. "Have you ever thought of being with a man?"

For a second, Ryuuzaki thought he hadn't heard Light correctly. His absentminded gaze met Light's powerfully serious eyes; they seemed to twinkle with curiosity. Never could he recall an expression like this one before.

"I... What?" A slightly bewildered look crossed his face as he tried to read Light's expression.

As if his inhibitions just up and flew out the window, Light edged closer to Ryuuzaki; so close he could hear and feel the other's quiet exhalations. Cautiously, he placed his slightly quivering lips atop unsuspecting pale ones.

Lingering there for only a moment, Light reveled in the feeling of the thin, unmoving lips below his own. Oh, for how long he desired them...

Seconds later, he pulled away to gauge a reaction on the flushed face of Ryuuzaki.

Inhibitions must have fled from him, too; Ryuuzaki suddenly wrapped both arms tightly around Light, pulling him in for a more passionate kiss. He wanted a better taste of the lips that sought out his contact, and by any means necessary he would get it.

Parting his lips slightly, Ryuuzaki caressed Light's bottom lip with his tongue, acquiring a subtle coffee taste... and other countless flavors he couldn't describe. It seemed like a heaven that even the Godly figures would be privileged to reside in. Said touches elicited a deliciously beautiful moan as their wet tongues met, tasting each other without any form of hesitation.

Without a warning, Ryuuzaki moved back a short bit, enough to see Light's face and whispered, "Maybe I have." He smiled a bit. Even if he hadn't thought about it until that very minute, it sure as hell seemed logical; not desiring the attraction of any female in existence and happening upon an appealing male. Perhaps now was a better time than any to discover for certain.

Adjusting his sitting position on the couch to set a knee in between Light's thighs, Ryuuzaki pulled him into another kiss, this one having much more potential. Their tongues intertwined as if they had been doing this for ages; saliva mixing intimately. Ryuuzaki reached down and swiftly slid a hand underneath Light's beige shirt, familiarizing himself with every inch of the cool, soft skin of his back. Their senses seemed electrified; each touch brought shivers of pleasure and intensified the sensations felt above.

Ryuuzaki inhaled sharply as Light copied his technique; tongues still lapping at each other furiously. Only moments later, they broke the kiss so Ryuuzaki could pull his white shirt over his head hastily, Light doing the same. A simple action such as that one seemed logical enough; this room was becoming unbearably warm for them both. The clothing was tossed aimlessly about the room; even Light, the methodical Light, could care less where they landed. He certainly expected they would soon have some cleaning to do, anyway…

Their hands roamed each other, tracing over every spot of their backs and chests, sometimes grazing a shoulder or the tender flesh of an arched neck. Light felt of Ryuuzaki's mass of raven-colored hair, surprised at how soft it was. It defined the statement "don't judge a book by its cover" very aptly; it looked ragged and rough but was actually sleek and smooth as satin. Mesmerized by the hair, Light was surprised when he felt a large hand tug gently at his own hair.

Encouraging moans escaped them both as they caressed each other, inside and out. Ryuuzaki fiddled with the waistband of Light's boxers somewhat impatiently, pulling back to nibble at his neck, "I want you…" he breathed.

A smirk split Light's features. "Well… the bed's much more comfortable…" His voice was a silk encasement for the eardrum; _soft and just _so _damn sexy_,Ryuuzaki thought, letting Light lead him into the bedroom. As the door opened, he peered inside and noticed the room had the same tidiness quality that the rest of the apartment maintained. The bed was crisply made with a mahogany hued bedspread and matching pillowcases, a quaint bed-side table to the left supported a small black lamp that dimly lit the room, giving them plenty of light to see each other's sumptuous facial expressions.

Unfortunately, the bed wouldn't be remaining in its current state for too much longer. Ryuuzaki took the initiative and turned Light around, crashing their lips together even more fervently than before. They clumsily collapsed onto the bed, Ryuuzaki landing beside Light with roaming hands. Remembering his goal in these actions, he fumbled with the waistband of the black boxers impatiently. Hooking three fingers under it, he tugged it down, and with Light's help tossed the unnecessary garment behind him.

Without his consent, his gaze fixed itself on Light's length. Firm and throbbing, it just yearned for contact. Ryuuzaki gripped it suddenly, commencing a steady rhythm of sensual jerks to which Light's breathing quickened, longing moans escaping him. Their lips met again, the arousing vibrations from Light's moans being an additional sensation.

The actions they took seemed as if they were second nature. Despite having never had intimate contact with another of the same gender, every touch felt as justified as living.

All the while keeping a hand gripped around Light's hard shaft, Ryuuzaki moved to kneel on the floor, eye level with the pinpoint of his desire. Giving it a few more pumps with his hand, Ryuuzaki leaned forward and lashed out his tongue, tasting the drizzling beads of pre-cum that leaked from Light's cock. With little hesitation, he took the entire head into his mouth, humming in appreciation; sending Light into a hazy state of intense pleasure.

"Ah! …S-Shit…" Light's breath hitched roughly as Ryuuzaki took more of him in his mouth. He had never felt sensations so strong in his life. It was like an unrealistic dream that he never wanted to be roused from.

One hand fisted the cover on the bed, the other in Ryuuzaki's raven-colored hair. Light exhaled as his back arched into the explicit ministrations to his lower half. Already he could tell he wasn't going to last long at this rate.

With ease, Ryuuzaki had been able to take more than half of Light's length down his cave-like throat, his repeated actions eliciting harsh breaths and encouragingly delicious sounds from Light. Certainly he would be close to release by now…

"R-Ryuuzaki… I'm, so fucking close…" Light uttered through a clenched jaw. A coiling feeling had set in, and it couldn't be ignored if he had tried to.

In compliance to this, Ryuuzaki ceased his actions, letting Light's shaft leave his mouth with a _pop_. Taking in a deep breath, he stretched the muscles in his neck and shoulders. Before he could move an inch, Light sat upright and pulled him into a kiss that could save the whales; in thanks for the incredibly pleasant experience.

"Your turn now." Light whispered raucously. Ryuuzaki took the obvious hint and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off with his boxers and tossing them to the side. Standing up, he was guided by Light onto the bed, laying flat of his back with his feet resting on the floor. The instant he was settled, Light gripped his hard shaft and pumped it vigorously.

The sounds he emitted were priceless and quite stimulating. Ryuuzaki let them flow unrestricted, especially when Light tasted the tip of his cock. Now it was his turn to be reduced to a mess of moans and twitches, fisting both hands in the ruffled covers.

"Oh, fuck!" Ryuuzaki groaned as Light gave the upper half of his length a few talented sucks, his tongue reaching where he couldn't engulf.

Hearing a word so vile and vulgar escape from such seemingly pure lips goaded Light into bringing more satisfactory pleasure to the male under him. He wanted to hear more profanities penetrate the air around them in all their naughtiness and glory.

Increasing his pace, Light managed to encase the majority of Ryuuzaki with each suck, building on the imminent release. The way Ryuuzaki's back arched and his breathing became heavily labored; a hand digging mercilessly into the skin of his back informed him of how well he was doing his job.

Ryuuzaki knew he just couldn't hold out. "L-Light, stop! I'm too close…"

Reluctantly, Light discontinued his ministrations, streams of saliva coating Ryuuzaki. Catching his breath a bit before trying to move, he sat upright and gazed into Light's lust-filled eyes. Oh how he wanted to see them glaze over when he came, white-hot liquid spilling everywhere…

"Lay down," Ryuuzaki commanded, standing abruptly. Light obeyed, taking a position mimicking the one he had taken before. Kneeling again, Ryuuzaki brought three of his fingers to his mouth, lapping at them with his tongue to make them wet and slick.

"Just relax…" Ryuuzaki cooed, pressing one finger into Light's entrance, warmth encasing it suddenly. Slowly, he moved the protruding digit in and out, causing a wince or two from Light. The foreign contact felt so abnormal, but he knew that Ryuuzaki would never want to hurt him.

A second finger shortly joined the first. They stretched out the tight ring of muscle slowly while bringing as little pain as possible. Light did his best to relax, trusting Ryuuzaki even though neither of them had ever done this before.

As soon as Light had adjusted to two fingers, a third one was added. He moaned at the feeling, it was becoming very arousing. The fingers thrust deeper and with force, making Light cry out in ecstasy as Ryuuzaki grazed his prostate mercilessly. His back arched helplessly and he leaned into the touch, breathing once again becoming labored.

With one last sequence of prostate abuse, Ryuuzaki pulled out his fingers and brought them to his mouth again, lathering them with saliva. His shaft throbbed from the time of neglect it had suffered; and it significantly hardened and leaked as he coated it in warm fluid. Standing and preparing himself to enter Light, he was surprised by the gravelly voice that interrupted him.

"Wait. Let me ride you," Light's eyes gazed into his with thorough sincerity. Unable to put his foot down, Ryuuzaki nodded and fell back on the bed in Light's place. He never in his life thought he'd hear anyone, let alone Light Yagami, say something so provocative and alluring to him. Talk about music to the ears.

Light took a deep breath, swinging one knee over Ryuuzaki's hips. _The faster you move, the faster the pain goes away… _he thought, biting his bottom lip as he lined himself up with Ryuuzaki. He whimpered softly when he made contact, slowly allowing himself to descend downwards and adjust to the large intrusion.

On the other hand, Ryuuzaki used all his willpower to refrain from moving, thrusting, anything. The constricting warmth proved to be very intoxicating, his lower half twitching and beads of sweat forming in anticipation.

After his breath had steadied a bit and the pain of being stretched fled from his mind, Light shifted, rising up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. They both relished the friction, but desired more… they sought their release.

Shortly after, Ryuuzaki began meeting Light's downward motions with sharp upward thrusts. He knew he had struck Light's prostate when he screamed, curses prying past his lips with no resistance. Light altered their angle slightly, leaning forward and placing his hands on Ryuuzaki's flushed chest. They moaned loudly in sync with each other as Ryuuzaki plunged deeper inside the addicting warmth.

Their movements quickened again and Ryuuzaki's thrusts gained a forceful purpose. Strings of curses and noisy, delicious sounds escaped them as they neared completion. A pale hand snaked its way in between Light's arms to clutch his length, taking care to harshly pierce his prostate. Ryuuzaki smirked almost devilishly at the sudden change of facial expression.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light cried out, hot liquid spilling over their chests. The tightening of his muscles turned Ryuuzaki's facial expression to a shivering one of great relief as he came inside of Light.

Unable to move properly, the two stayed entwined, panting heavily and gazing calmly into each other's eyes. They had both eventually come to a silent but mutual conclusion.

Light and Ryuuzaki went all the way together.

And _loved _it.

They were both willing to believe that it wasn't just lust driving them forward. There was real meaning behind their touches, and their gazes spoke loud and clear. All the time they had known each other was preparation for something as wonderfully pulchritudinous as…

Love.

Both of their hearts fluttered as they met each other's lips for an affectionate kiss. Ryuuzaki wrapped an arm around Light, pulling them to lay flat on the bed. Eagerly, they tasted each other; it had become a favorably familiar sensation in such a short time.

Light whimpered a bit as Ryuuzaki managed to slide all the way out of him. Maneuvering a bit, they scooted under the thin sheets of the bed together. Facing his back to Ryuuzaki, Light welcomed him gratefully as he wrapped both arms over his lean frame, placing a kiss to his collarbone.

A warm smile crossed Light's face as he closed his eyes. Who better to set a milestone with than Ryuuzaki Lawliet, a blessed love to have.

* * *

**A/N: Woah. This took FOREVER. xD But, I am SO happy with the result! IT HAZ PLOT! xDDD I hope you, liked it, too~! :) **

**Please feed the author!~~ Click on that sexy blue button right there~~ xD**

_Love mrtysh_


End file.
